(a) Field of the Invention
The field of endeavor to which this invention pertains is Globe Clocks as defined in the U.S. Patent Classification and Subclassification Definition: 368/23 Globe/Clock Horology Time Measuring Systems and Devices. This invention pertains in particular to world globe in combination with a mechanism which rotates a device inside an scaled earth globe in such a manner that the current lightened and darkened portions of the earth are accurately displayed in accordance with the current combination of the Rotation and Translation movements of the Earth relative to the Sun. Additionally month, day, hour and minute readings are displayed from inside of the globe in a very easy way to read and to set-up.
(b) Discussion of Known Art
Our basic notion of time comes from the fact that earth completes one full cycle from vernal equinox to the next vernal equinox traveling around the sun (Tropical Year Cycle) while completing approximately 366.2421926 revolutions (Day Cycle) about its approximately 23 degrees 27 minutes slopped axis relative to its plane of traveling. The Tropical Year Cycle is mainly associated with the definition of seasons, months and days. The Day Cycle is mainly related to the definition of hours, minutes and seconds. Earth""s 366.2421926 revolutions over its own axis counterclockwise (looking down from the north pole for this application) produces the same effect as if we maintained the globe static and rotate sunlight reflection over earth""s surface in the opposite direction, clockwise. Earth""s traveling around the sun counterclockwise produces the same effect as if we rotate sunlight reflection over the earth""s surface in the same direction, counterclockwise. These two facts make us see only 365.2421926 noons per year: 366.2421926 counterclockwise minus one (xe2x88x921) clockwise. Because earth motion about sunlight is the master clock of our lives, numerous inventions have been disclosed in the prior art intending to reproduce sunlight""s motion over earth""s surface. There were inventions focused on reproducing only the Day Cycle with out considering the Tropical Year Cycle, failing therefore to deliver an effect even slightly close to reality. Some others have looked for to reproduce the Day Cycle and replace the Tropical Year Cycle with an oscillating plate shaped light shield 6 to amend their inability to replicate the complexity of the actual motion.
6 All the same Patents called in Footnote No.0 
Other inventors have come out with the correct arrangement of the moving parts to realize such a combination of movements. However they4 have failed in the next challenge that is to figure out a train of gears that accurately give us a 1:366.2421926 ratio between two shafts, this complexity has kept inventors from reaching the goal of a precise mechanism. In Dec. 1, 1965 Du Gardin filed a patent application with a train of gears that promised to give us a 1:366.2422 ratio which was remarkable closed to the actual one. Unfortunately this train of gears was wrong, two main mistakes made it fail: a) A loop between differential arrangement 26b and shaft 32 produced the train of gears to get stuck and b) a mathematical mistake when summarizing 1/366.24+1/0.0022 was intended to equate 1/366.2422, it was wrong. Even if this equation had been solved correctly, the differential arrangement had not had delivered a direct addition of speeds. The differential gear produces a transfer of speed from the highest pressure shaft (A) of the differential beveled gears (wheels in a truck for instance) to the lowest pressure side (B) with a result equals to the differential main gear speed (C) (the speed coming from the motor of a truck for instance) plus the differential main gear speed (C) multiplied by: one (1) minus (xe2x88x92) the highest pressure shaft speed (A) divided by the differential gear speed (C). Outlet speed X=A+(Ax(1xe2x88x92A/C).
4 All the same Patents called in Footnote No.2 except T. Du Gardin. 
With inventors spending time in figuring out an effective solution to this complex combination of motions, no one has been able to solve the remaining problems: How to release the external world globe form the moving mechanism so users may handle it with out impacting the driving train as prior art2 does? How to display time while visually teaching its mechanics as prior art fails to do? How to arrange a simple setup system that anybody could use? How to reduce this complexity to a cost effective design that may be massproduced?
1 Examples: N. Concordet, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,785, F. Miltenberg, 1954, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,308, T. Du Gardin, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,946, E. R. Davis, 1992, Pat. No. 5,132,946. 
2 Examples: P. Kayak, 1937, U.S. Pat. No. 2,068,417, N. Concordet, 1949, U.S. Pat. No. 2,492,785, F. Miltenberg, 1954, U.S. Pat. No. 2,680,308, E. T. Kemick, 1957, U.S. Pat. No. 2,785,528, B. C. Ranney, 1962, U.S. Pat. No. 3,049,863, A. Mariotti, 1965, U.S. Pat. No. 3,197,893, T. Du Gardin**, 1967, U.S. Pat. No. 3,305,946, H. A. Mcivaine, 1968, Pat. No. 3,370,415, E. R. Davis**, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,946. ** only these two have Day and Year Cycles and day automatically driven. 
In this disclosure I am introducing two basic arrangements of moving parts that I have named: The World Globe Clock and The Based World Globe Clock. The first one has its driving mechanism inside of the globe and it is battery powered, the second one uses a base to house the driver and it may be battery or AC powered. Both arrangements are based in the same principle that is to have an exterior hollowed part with a planetary gear attached to it, a second part pivotally mounted in to the first hollowed part with a gear pinion in mesh with the planetary gear of first part to provide rotation inside and about to it. And a third part pivotally mounted on the second part, arranged in a different pivotal angle so it may be rotated about to the second part. Each of these two arrangements may be driven in two different ways: the first way is with a stepper motor providing the Day Cycle frequency and a train of gear that I will disclose later to reduce this frequency with a 1:366.2421927519 ratio which is extremely close to the actual one 1:366.2421926; in fact the difference represent only 0.0097 seconds per year. The second way to drive them is with two different stepper motors, the first one programmed to provide the Day Cycle frequency and the other one programmed to provide the Tropical Year Cycle frequency meeting with electronic precision the ratio of 1:366.2421926. Both arrangements disclosed hereby have all the advantages of the Prior Art and none of the disadvantages, and more important than that, they introduce new advantages not seen before. Both the World Globe Clock and Based World Globe Clock display with precision the current lightened and darkened hemispheres of the world, the time of the year (month and day), the time of the day (hour and minute), seasons, equinoxes, solstices and zeniths. In order get these inventions done several pieces an arrangements have been invented, like the very unique Hour Band that instead of dial rings placed outside or underneath the earth globe that the Previous Art3 proposes makes the association between time readings and its geographic areas visually easy to co-relate. This Hour Band in combination with the Month and Day Dial fully solves the problem of how to display time while visually teaching its mechanics, problem that all the prior art3 has A Watch Type Setup System that enables the World Globe Clock and Based World Globe Clock a simple and easy setup without prior understanding of astronomic principles.
3 All the same Patents called in Footnote No.2. 
Instead of the plate shaped light shield used by the previous art1 to depict Day and Night, I am introducing a half darkly and half lightly colored second globe that I have named Day-Night Globe. This globe emulates the imaginary globe formed by the half lightened and half darkened hemispheres of the earth with out the need to have a source of light and high power consumption. Instead of performing the relative movements of the earth surface to the sunlight as the Prior Art2 does, the mechanism I am disclosing hereby is doing the opposite, it is performing all the relative movements of the sunlight (represented by the Day-Night Globe) to the earth surface (Earth Globe), this way I have released the earth surface from the need to rotate and being bounded to the driving mechanism. By doing so I am also allowing the earth globe the freedom to be manipulated by its user. Instead of performing one (1) round every twenty four (24) hours as most of the Previous Art4 does, the mechanism I am disclosing performs accurately both Day Cycle and Tropical Year Cycle.
4 All the same Patents called in Footnote No.2 except T. Du Gardin. 
Instead of gradually slopping the darkened and lightened areas of the earth and coming back to its vertical to show the effect of its translation as some the Previous art6 does, by the disclosure of a very unique double-axis feature and the day-night globe previously explained, I am realizing the actual performance of the sunlight about the earth surface. The day-night globe gives one (1) rotation around the surface of the earth every year, on an axis slopped approximately 23 degree 27 minutes from the north-south axis of the earth.
6 All the same Patents called in Footnote No.0 
The World Globe Clock version mainly encompasses the following elements: a transparent earth globe, a half dark and half light colored inside globe to emulate the day and night, an hour and minute band, a month and day dial, an inside special double-axis, housing structure, an automatic driving mechanism, a battery to provide power, and a special setup system.
On the other hand the Based World Globe Clock follows the same principles and has the same advantages the World Globe Clock has with the following differences: in this alternative the globe is mounted on a base, the driving mechanism is housed inside the base, it may be Battery or AC powered, it may be illuminated from inside the globe. The Based World Globe Clock option mainly encompasses the following elements: either a transparent or a translucent earth globe, either a half lightly painted and half darkly painted globe or a rotating plate shaped shield to emulate the day and night, an hour and minute band, a month and day dial, an inside double-axis, an alternative light bulb and socket if earth globe is chosen not transparent but translucent, a base formed by three hollow cylinders pivotally nested one inside of the other, a Driving System that includes an stepper motor and circuitry for control and train of gears to relate the Day Cycle and Tropical Year Cycle or an alternative two-stepper-motor Driving System, an alternative electrical AC adapter and a special Setup System. All of these fixtures in a stronger, more accurate, easier, and cheaper way to fabricate than the previous art does. All these parts will be explained further in the detailed description of the invention.
Thus, a Transparent World Globe with a Double Axis System pivotally mounted on the World Globe and a Day-Night Globe pivotally mounted to the Double Axis System. (World Globe Clock) has been disclosed.
Also, this arrangement of a Transparent or Translucent World Globe with an Extended Cylinder underneath allows the use of a Double Axis System with an Extended Cylinder underneath is pivotally mounted to it by means of bearings and a Day-Night Globe or a Revolving Shade is pivotally mounted to the Double Axis System. The Train of Gears can include a first section the reduce speed with an approximately ratio of half the resultant ratio with approximation of 2 decimals and a second section that reduces the speed to approximately the remaining resultant decimals and a differential gear system that combines this ratios for a final result equals at least with 6 decimals of precision. Additionally, a Driving mechanism including 2 stepper motors with their electronic drivers and gears or a Driving Mechanism including 1 stepper motor and the train of gears in claim 3 to reach a ratio of approximately 1: 366.2421927519 between Translation and Rotation of Earth.
Additionally, it is contemplated that a Setup System including: a Pressure Gear Clutch, a Setup Stick with different geometrical sections with a handle attached to it, a setup gear with a cavity with different shapes to track and release the Setup Stick, and an hole with different sections in the Double Axis System to track and release the Setup Stick, plus an hour band system with pivots to be tracked by slots revolving in two directions at the same time, plus a Month and Day Dial system with a pointer hand to indicate time could also be used to create the movement of the double globe arrangement. This driving mechanism may also include 2 stepper tors, each with their electronic drivers and gears or a Driving chanism including 1 stepper motor and the train of gears in claim to reach a ratio of approximately 1: 366.2421927519 between anslation and Rotation of Earth. Still further, it is ntemplated that a Setup System including: a Pressure Gear Clutch, Setup Stick with different geometrical sections with a handle tached to it, a setup gear with a cavity with different shapes to ack and release the Setup Stick, and an hole with different ctions in the Double Axis System to track and release the Setup ick, plus an hour band system with pivots to be tracked by slots volving in two directions at the same time, plus a Month and Day al system with a pointer hand to indicate time.